Harley
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Cerca de aquella motocicleta, Tony se sentía totalmente perdido y desubicado. ¡Y por la ciencia más sagrada que nunca antes se había sentido así! Era el playboy más famoso del país, ¿¡cómo era posible...? STONY ONESHOT


**HARLEY**

Cerca de aquella motocicleta, Tony se sentía totalmente perdido y desubicado. ¡Y por la ciencia más sagrada que nunca antes se había sentido así! Era el playboy más famoso del país, ¿¡cómo era posible…!?

Y todo había comenzado con aquella dulce mirada de cachorro de San Bernardo que solo Steve Rogers era capaz de poner.

Steve había entrado en la cocina principal del penthouse justo en el momento en que Tony estaba sirviéndose un café amargo y terminándose la primera rosquilla del día. Tony lo captó por el rabillo del ojo y lo observó con interés mientras terminaba de comer, advirtiendo por su expresión que el capitán parecía estar a punto de pedirle algo.

Steve se acercó a él y se sentó por el otro lado de la isla, quedando frente a él.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con la Harley, Stark? —preguntó, suavizando el tono y observándole con esa mirada de niño angelical marca Steve que siempre desestabilizaba a Tony, aunque jamás lo admitiera—. He intentado repararla por mi mísmo, pero no sé qué es lo que falla.

El bueno del capitán se rascó distraídamente la nuca, más nervioso por pedirle ayuda de lo que le gustaría. Tony siempre estaba ocupado en su taller, empleando todo su tiempo en las peticiones de S.H.I.E.L.D., los nuevos proyectos de Industrias Starks y las locas ideas que se le ocurrían por cuenta propia para sus investigaciones personales. Steve era consciente de que Tony no solo se alimentaba fatal, sino que apenas dormía por la carga de trabajo constante que acarreaba sobre sus hombros. Como buena prueba de ello estaban las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, las gafas de protección que llevaba sobre su cabeza como quien lleva las gafas de sol, la ropa sucia y el cinturón de herramientas en su cadera. Y apenas eran las ocho de la mañana. Incluso para él, era obvio que cada minuto del día del genio valía su peso en oro para el mundo entero. Temía estar quedando en ridículo al pedirle ayuda en algo tan simple, aunque él fuera incapaz de comprenderlo por muchas veces que lo intentara.

Tony se lamió el azúcar glass de los labios, movimiento que fue perseguido al instante por los ojos de Steve, y tomó un largo trago de café caliente antes de carraspear.

—Vamos al garaje y veamos qué pasa —respondió Tony, guardando la caja de rosquillas en el estante superior y dejando la taza en el fregadero.

Steve parpadeó, sorprendido de que accediera tan rápido, pero le siguió al ascensor al momento. Tony no perdía el tiempo y ya caminaba a paso veloz.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante el trayecto y, cuando las puertas se abrieron con un zumbido, llegaron al garaje subterráneo de la torre. La harley llamaba la atención por estar bien iluminada a diferencia del resto de los vehículos, que se mantenían apenas visibles gracias al sistema de guiado que Stark había diseñado e instalado.

Se acercaron a ella mientras Tony se ponía los guantes que llevaba en el cinturón.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Tony, mirando fijamente la moto—. ¿No arranca?

—No, sí lo hace. Pero los frenos no terminan de funcionar correctamente. He tenido ya algunos percances en la carretera.

Tony se arrodilló frente a la moto, examinándola concienzudamente y sacando una linterna de su cinturón para alumbrar detalladamente cada elemento.

—¿Has probado ya a cambiar el líquido de freno?

—Pensé que podía tratarse de eso la primera vez que me sucedió, así que lo cambié.

—Pero aún así te da problemas…

El ingeniero examinó la pieza una última vez antes de dirigir su mirada al soldado.

—No me he traído ningún gato, ¿qué tal van tus entrenamientos de pilates?

Steve enarcó una ceja, confuso por su comentario, pero Tony rió quedamente como si hubiera soltado un chiste privado y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que puedes aguantar el peso de la moto? Tengo que desmontar la rueda delantera.

Con un asentimiento, Steve cogió los mandos de la moto con ambas manos y la levantó en el aire, dejando solo la rueda trasera tocando ligeramente el suelo.

—Definitivamente pilates, o lo que sea que hagas tantas horas en el gimnasio, te sienta.

Tony comenzó a sacar herramientas de su cinturón y se puso manos a la obra para desmontar la rueda delantera y los frenos. Examinó cada pieza con un cuidado y una rapidez que resultaron fascinantes para Steve. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver al genio trabajar tan de cerca ni tan concentrado en su trabajo. El taller de Tony era su santuario y solo Bruce había tenido la libertad de andar libremente por ahí. Un sentimiento agrio le invadió el cuerpo ante el pensamiento y apretó los mandos de la moto con más fuerza de la necesaria sin darse cuenta.

Steve prefirió obligarse a alejar sentimientos tan absurdos y sin sentido y centrarse nuevamente en Tony. Ya que tenía pocas oportunidades de ver al genio manos a la obra, iba a aprovechar para ver todo lo que pudiera. Para Steve, había algo en la forma en que sus dedos enguantados se movían sobre las piezas o como sus ojos examinaban todo sin perder detalle que le encandilaba. Se sentía incapaz de mirar en otra dirección.

Tony, totalmente ajeno al escrutinio de Steve, descubrió el fallo cuando se encontró despiezando la bomba de freno.

—Te encontré —susurró Tony, acercándose la pieza a la cara.

—¿Sabes qué le sucede? —preguntó Steve al no comprender qué era lo que había visto.

—¿Ves esto? —le preguntó, acercándole la pieza a él—. Aquí tienes lo que sería el pistón primario, el pistón secundario y el resorte de retorno. Y si te fijas aquí —indicó, señalando con cuidado el pistón secundario e iluminándolo con su linterna—, hay una pequeña fisura. De por si, el sistema de la bomba de freno está desgastado, pero esta fisura ha hecho que los retenes no funcionen bien en el pistón y hayan dejado pasar fluido hidráulico en el sentido contrario, logrando que te dé problemas y hayas estado a punto de comerte el asfalto.

Lo último lo dijo a modo de broma, pero Steve asintió seriamente, entendiendo por qué no había descubierto el fallo antes. Tony era el único capaz de fijarse en esos pequeños detalles cuando había una máquina de por medio.

Tony suspiró, enternecido por la seria mirada del capitán. El hombre frente a él, tan grande y valeroso, parecía beber cada una de sus palabras con una fe innata. Cuando Steve le miraba así, entendía por qué todo un país había puesto el destino en sus manos.

—Bastará con conseguirte un par de piezas nuevas. Te las haré en mis impresoras 3D.

Con un gracioso golpe con la punta de los dedos, Tony hizo que sus gafas se deslizaran desde su cabeza hasta quedar sobre su nariz.

—J.A.R.V.I.S —llamó Tony, haciendo que la luz lateral de sus gafas se encendiera e hiciera un escáner de la pieza que mantenía frente a él.

—Escáner realizado correctamente, señor.

—Muy bien, ahora haz un duplicado, eliminando las imperfecciones.

—¿Lo añado a la lista de impresión, señor?

—¿Hay algo ya en proceso?

—El nuevo prototipo de quinjet para SHIELD se encuentra al 79%.

—Ponlo en siguiente lugar en la lista, J.A.R.V.I.S.

—Entendido, señor.

Sabiendo que no podía dejar al capitán cargando la moto eternamente, por mucha fuerza superhumana que tuviera, Tony empezó a montar nuevamente la moto.

—Puede que tarde un rato en crearse la nueva pieza. Te la cambiaré en cuanto salga del horno —explicó Tony, observando ligeramente los tensos brazos de Steve al mantener la moto en vilo.

Quizás se detuvo a observarlos más de lo que a él mismo le hubiera gustado admitir, pero esperaba que sus gafas le hubieran ayudado a disimularlo. Steve no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello.

—¿Necesitabas ir a algún lado ahora? —preguntó Tony, preguntandose si la necesidad era lo que había obligado a Steve a pedirle ayuda.

—No, para nada —negó Steve, viendo como Tony terminaba de ajustar las tuercas a la moto y le hacía una seña para que la soltara—. Pero hoy me di cuenta del fallo y quería arreglarlo.

—¿Curiosidad o precaución? —preguntó Tony, poniéndose en pie, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Puede que un poco de ambas —respondió Steve, encogiéndose de hombros y obviando la broma, logrando que Tony riera. En ese momento Steve se dio cuenta de que le gustaba ese sonido. Quizás por la forma en que reverberaba en las paredes del aparcamiento, adquiriendo más fuerza; o porque lo podía disfrutar para él solo…

—Sospecho que la segunda tuvo mucho más que ver. Te avisaré cuando esté lista.

—Gracias, Tony —agradeció con voz pausada Steve, poniendo una sonrisa dulce que hizo que sus ojos azules brillaran—. Gracias por ayudarme.

Steve rara vez le dedicaba esas deslumbrantes sonrisas. La última vez había sido tras el ataque en Nueva York, cuando lo daban por muerto y, por voluntades de Hulk y de la ciencia sin descubrir, había logrado sobrevivir. Así que no pudo prepararse para semejante ataque sorpresa. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al quedarse sin aire y sin palabras. ¡Él, el vengador más carismático de todos, SIN PALABRAS! Parecía un mal chiste. Y lo peor es que no entendía porque, repentinamente, le ardía la cara. ¿Se iba a sonrojar como un quinceañero en plena pubertad? ¿Después de tantas noches de sexo, drogas y rock and roll, le venía su cuerpo con esas?

Steve lo observó con curiosidad, sorprendido por su silencio. ¿Tan sorprendente le había resultado a Tony que le diera las gracias? ¿Después de que le hubiera ayudado tan desinteresadamente? ¿O quizás se debía a que lo había llamado por su nombre? ¿Lo había ofendido?

—¿Tony? —lo llamó, acercándose a él, logrando que Tony, por puro instinto, diera un paso atrás. El ingeniero se sentía demasiado agobiado por las repentinas e insistentes emociones que lo asaltaban y acalambraban por dentro como para detenerse a pensar en sus acciones.

Sin querer, chocó contra la moto con demasiada brusquedad. Aunque la harley era grande, el impacto fue suficiente para hacerla tambalear. Ambos hombres reaccionaron al momento, agarrándola para estabilizarla de nuevo. Tony había girado sobre sus propios pies mientras que Steve había dado una zancada al frente, logrando que el cuerpo de Steve abrazara al de Tony a su espalda para mantener la moto en pie.

Ya confuso por sus emociones, el contacto del pecho de Rogers con su espalda no le era de ninguna ayuda. No importaba que la tela estuviera de por medio. Eso, para su desgracia, lo había aún más molesto. Sentía la respiración del Capitán junto a su oído, acariciandole con su aliento cálido.

—¿Tony? —volvió a preguntar Steve, haciendo que el cosquilleo se acentuara—. ¿Estás bien?

Tony, cansado de una confusión que no había sentido ni en su adolescencia, giró su rostro en dirección a Steve, decidido a enfrentarle con su mejor sonrisa burlona. Tenía que terminar con aquella rara vibración que se había instalado entre ellos y que lo alteraba y confundía sin remedio.

El capitán estaba tan cerca de él que sus labios se rozaron al girarse, pero Tony no se apartó y Steve tampoco. Se quedaron observándose, congelados en el sitio, sorprendidos de que ninguno de los dos rechazara el accidental contacto.

Steve sentía que su boca ardía y que el aire empezaba a faltarle, pese a que se sentía incapaz de hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por respirar. Tony, cansado de esa tensión que parecía estar retorciéndole los intestinos en nudos, se decidió. Quitó una mano de la harley y, aun en la misma posición, acercó al capitán a él tirándole del cuello de la camisa.

Besó los suaves y calientes labios del capitán en un beso tosco y repentino, lleno de electricidad. Steve se envaró, sorprendido, pero Tony, demasiado asombrado por la sobrecarga de emociones que le embargaban sin freno cada una de las células de su cuerpo, se resistió a apartarse. Aceptaría el puñetazo que el capitán le pegaría después, sin importarle que eso le rompiera la nariz o le dejara sin mandíbula por dos semanas. Aceptaría el castigo como pago por la corriente eléctrica que le mantenía anclado a él y que no le permitía separarse.

Debido a la quietud de Rogers, que parecía haberse convertido en piedra por su toque, le era prácticamente imposible moverse. Lo mantenía encerrado, abrazado, contra la harley. Así que se limitó a ascender su mano por su cuello hasta llegar a su cabello corto y rubio, enterrando los dedos en él.

Steve estaba sorprendido por una avalancha de emociones que jamás en su vida había sentido. Ni siquiera en su beso con Peggy, que había sido un momento de pasión fugaz antes de encaminarse a lo que preveía como una muerte segura. En ese momento sentía que su cuerpo estaba paralizado por la cantidad de corrientes eléctricas que lo recorrían. Su cuerpo parecía estar totalmente acalambrado e inmóvil, mientras su mente se veía incapaz de asumir lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿De verdad Tony le estaba…, besando?

Cuando Tony enterró los dedos en su pelo, un jadeo escapó de sus labios al tiempo que su cuerpo entero, cansado de mantenerse en pausa, entró en combustión.

Si algo como eso le hubiera sucedido en su época, habría retrocedido al instante, asustado de su propio cuerpo. Había sido criado en una sociedad envejecida por la guerra y una cultura que encontraba una interacción como aquella anormal. Sin embargo, en aquel mundo, en aquel tiempo y lugar, con Tony entre sus brazos haciéndole sentir como si su corazón fuera a estallar de puro entusiasmo en cualquier momento, ¿cómo podía ser aquello malo? ¿Cómo algo que le hacía tan feliz, que le hacía sentir tan pletórico, podía ser un error?

Con una sonrisa en los labios que sorprendió a Tony, Steve acarició su mejilla y correspondió su beso con ese ademán gentil que lo caracterizaba. Haciendo que la tensión pétrea de su cuerpo pasara al olvido, se relajó en torno a Tony, permitiendo que el ingeniero se librerara de la jaula en la que se habían convertido sus brazos y se girara en su dirección. Su cuello agradeció el cambio de posición y sus manos se vieron libres de explorar los hombros y la espalda del capitán por encima de la camisa a cuadros grises que llevaba.

Steve, siguiendo su instinto, lamió suavemente el labio inferior de Tony, logrando que este sonriera sorprendido por los avances del no tan puritano capitán. Tomando su sonrisa como un aliciente, Steve atrapó el labio entre sus dientes y tironeó gentilmente, antes de volver a besarle. Tony, correspondiendo el beso, regresó una de sus manos a la nuca del Steve, enterrando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, intuyendo que era uno de sus puntos débiles. En respuesta, Steve suspiró, entreabriendo los labios y dándole la oportunidad a Tony de acariciar su lengua con la suya. Steve, sorprendido por la intromisión, no se resistió, sino que repitió el gesto, permitiendo que Tony le guiara y llevara la voz cantante.

Steve no podía evitar tener la imperiosa necesidad de estar más cerca de Tony, aunque tenía la impresión de que no era lo suficiente. Por mucho que abrazara su cuerpo en torno al suyo y sintiera que Tony correspondía al gesto, sobraba aire entre ellos. Lo necesitaba más cerca, sin importar que el calor fuera ascendiendo entre ellos hasta sentir que sus huesos podían disolverse en cualquier momento.

Tomó de los muslos a Tony, logrando que exclamara un jadeo de sorpresa, y lo sentó sobre el asiento de la harley. Durante un segundo, el mismo en que Tony se detuvo a tomar aire, Steve temió haberse excedido, pero esa idea se volatilizó cuando sintió como una de las piernas de Tony comenzaba a enredarse en su cadera, buscando saciar la misma necesidad de proximidad que él.

Ambos hombres sentían que el calor entre sus cuerpos, la corriente eléctrica y la combustión provocada en cada uno de sus roces podría poner la moto bajo ellos a funcionar en cualquier momento.

—Lamento interrumpirle, señor —dijo una tranquila y sosegada voz de pronto, logrando que Tony y Steve se separan en un sobresalto—, pero me temo que la pieza ya está terminada.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Tony casi sin aliento, obligándole a carraspear—. ¿Y el quinjet?

—El proceso del prototipo terminó hace quince minutos, señor.

Tony y Steve se miraron, con la realidad cayendo a plomo sobre ellos. Steve dio un paso atrás, dándole espacio a Tony para bajarse de la moto. Sin embargo, Tony no se movió.

—¿J.A.R.V.I.S.? —llamó Tony, sin apartar la mirada de Steve.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Ubica la pieza en mi mesa, enseguida iré a recogerla. Antes, tengo algo que solucionar.

Y con esas palabras, ni siquiera prestó atención a la respuesta de J.A.R.V.I.S. Se limitó a estirarse hacia delante, tomando cada extremo abotonado de la camisa de Steve entre sus manos y tirar de él.

Al intuir que Tony iba a besarle una vez más, cerró los ojos, expectante. Fue un beso suave, casto, porque apenas duró unos segundos antes de alejarse de él. Después de los ardientes besos de antes, que le habían inflamado los labios y alterado los sentidos, Steve esperó volver a sentir en cualquier momento los labios de Tony sobre los suyos. Sin embargo, el contacto no llegó. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose de lleno con la mirada avellana de Tony, esa que, desde el primer encuentro, le había impactado hasta desorientarle y hacerle perder los estribos.

—Bien, ya acabo de meterme en otro lío —afirmó Tony con falsa resignación.

—Esa debería ser mi frase —afirmó Steve, sonriendo, regocijándose al ver cómo Tony pasaba sus manos por su cintura en un intento de mantenerle cerca—. Y he entendido la referencia.

Ante sus palabras, Tony rompió a reír, aunque las carcajadas no le duraron mucho. Sentir la boca de Steve junto a la suya, en esa cadencia gentil y caliente que lograba alterarle hasta el más ínfimo nervio de su cuerpo, hacía que no pudiera centrarse en nada más que en el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo y en la idea de que aquella enorme harley tendría una nueva razón de ser de ahí en adelante.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Espero que este pequeño shot **stony** os haya gustado. Desde que publiqué **_El secreto de la manzana_** he tenido un deseo tremendo de escribir sobre esta pareja otra vez. Pensé que se me iban a pasar un poco las ganas después de terminar con este pero, ¡qué va! Ahora tengo más ganas que antes de seguir escribiendo cosas de este par tan adorable. Así que tendréis sorpresas mías en un futuro, me temo. Aunque lo que sucederá es secreto por ahora jajajajajajajaja.

Por cierto, la referencia de la que hablan Tony y Steve procede de una película de 1933, seis años antes del comienzo de la IIGM, titulada _Sons of the desert._ Una comedia dirigida por William A. Seiter y protagonizada por Stan Laurel y Oliver Hardy.

En fin, lindas flores, esperaré con ansias todas vuestras opiniones acerca de este loco relato mío.

Con eso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
